Kevin's Special Workout
by Ainsley Wilson
Summary: Kevin finds a new way to exercise n keep fit...this one involves Gwen and is totally novel...not usual cliches Cute fluff


**Kevin's special workout**

"498,499,500...phew…" Kevin collapsed on the floor after having completed 500 pushups. This was his best so far. He lay on the floor with his bare torso on the floor of his bedroom.

"I'm impressed." Kevin started at the sudden female voice and got up as quick as lightning. He saw Gwen leaning against the door frame of his bedroom with arched eyebrows and a smirk on her pretty face. Kevin relaxed as he realized it was just Gwen.

"So you've been checking me out, huh?" Kevin asked smugly.

Gwen blushed slightly but cleared her throat to regain her voice. "Umm, no. I just came to see if everything was alright. Ben and I didn't see you around the whole day."

"Yea, I was kinda busy. My mom needed me to carry all the grocery shopping she did today and that took all day. Plus my cell phone battery got kinda blown when I accidentally dropped it from 3 floors above in the mall. So I didn't call. Sorry about that."

"Uhhh, no need to apologize. We were just worried a bit."

"So you care about me?"

Gwen just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's idiocy and said "Talking of your workout, is 500 pushups a regular affair for you? "

"Nah, the best I got before this was 400. 500 are my best-so far." Kevin replied as if it was no big deal.

"Whoa. No wonder you stuff in so much all day and yet never put on flab."

Kevin smirked and said, "Actually it works the other way round." He continued." I can eat as much as I want without having to worry about getting fat coz I know that I can burn out all the cals while I work out."

Gwen sat down on the bed which was close to the spot on the floor where Kevin presently sat. "You track your calories? Who would have thought?"

Kevin sat on the fell on top of the bed and lay on it, still with a bare torso. "You need to work really hard to maintain the physique especially when you girlfriend happens to be the hottest one in the States."

Gwen turned to him and said sarcastically," Watch your words Kev. I guess Jennifer Nocturne stays in the US too."

Kevin shot up from his lying position and whined" Oh come on Gwen. How come you are still stuck on that? Plus, I never thought she was better than you, I was just a fan of her pretty face, awesome acting skills, great hair…" Kevin's voice went mute as he noticed Gwen glaring at him and muttered" I guess I said something veryyy wrong..."

"Quite right you did. "Gwen said as she got up to leave. "Continue your work out".

Kevin rushed in front of her and covered the door space."Hey, how come we can never talk without either one of us getting annoyed or sullen? Please forget that stupid day." Kevin pleaded.

Gwen sighed and let go." Okay. What do you wanna do?"

Kevin caught her shoulders and made her sit on a chair. "Let me think. "He said as he sat on the ground while holding her hands.

After a few seconds he jumped." Yes, got it. You help me work out better."

Gwen's eyes widened in shock as she couldn't fully comprehend what he was trying to say.

"How am I supposed to help you in any way? My _best_ is far below your _average_. 70 are the best I have got so far." She said with a hint of panic in her voice.

Kevin chuckled loudly and said" Oh no princess. You just have to, let's say, enjoy a ride." Gwen stared at him suspiciously and said" a ride? As in like the one we have at carnivals? How's that gonna help your workout in any way?" she asked totally confused.

Kevin let out a breath and said" let me explain. I would be doing pushups again. The only difference would be that you would perch on my back as I do it. That way I would have some additional weight to work with that wouldn't break my back too."

Gwen's features flooded with shock and disbelief as she stammered" but Kev. I…I have never helped anybody that way in workout. What if I'm too heavy?"

"Seriously, princess? I have done pushups with Ben acting as the weight although it almost gave me a back sprain but I'm sure you are wayyy lighter. Trust me you'll love it."

Gwen nodded as Kevin took his position for pushup and Gwen sat on his back hesitatingly, her legs still dangling in the air.

Kevin rolled his eyes and said" Sit Indian style, babe. I cannot balance if your feet hang in the air. Gwen obeyed him and eased herself in Indian style upon his back.

"Ready to go?" Gwen whispered a small "yes" and Kevin replied" here we go then."

As Kevin started his pushups Gwen first tried to balance so as not to topple over. But after 5 pushups or so, she started enjoying the up and down movement. Every time he went up she would feel as if she were in a swing touching new heights. And every time he went down her hair would fly upwards and get messed up. After a few more pushups she was giggling and shrieking with pure joy.

Kevin was enjoying this just as much as her. He continued his pushups without any trouble coz Gwen was so feathery light on his well defined muscular back, he was just loving the sound of her laughter and ecstatic shrieks. He chuckled lightly every time he went up and Gwen would screech. He could definitely get used to this.

He felt proud of himself every time he made Gwen smile, and presently he was making her giggle and laugh like crazy. So it was quite obvious that he was overjoyed with himself. As he finished around 50 pushups, nobody kept the count, it was just an approximation, he could feel Gwen's laughter and screeches slow down gradually until they became very quiet.

He furrowed his brows as he continued his pushups _"What's wrong? Why did she stop laughing?_"

Just then Gwen said silently, "Kevin, stop." Kevin immediately stopped and Gwen got down from on top of his back. Kevin sat up straight and looked curiously at her as she smoothed the creases in her skirt with a blank face.

"What happened, babe? Everything ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yea, I'm alright."

"Then why did you get off? Do you have to go someplace?"

Gwen shook her head in the negative and said" no, it's just…"her voice trailed off as she couldn't find the words to say.

Kevin made her sit on his bed and asked," yea princess? Tell me."

Gwen looked up into his dark obsidian depths that were flooded with concern.

"Kev, you did about 50 pushups with me on top of you. I got off coz I think if you go anymore you might strain a muscle in your back or something. I don't want you to go around with a painful back or something."

Kevin looked at her for a few seconds trying to absorb all that she said. Then without a warning he burst into a loud laughter. He kept laughing for a good 2 minutes or so at the end of which his eyes had tears and his stomach hurt. Gwen was first surprised by his sudden outburst but after a couple of seconds she got irked and crossed her arms on her chest.

When Kevin stopped laughing, still clutching his sides, Gwen said irritatingly" glad you found my concern hilarious."

Kevin went up to her and said," seriously Gwen. Looking at your face I thought you recalled some bad memories, got hurt or something of that sort. But no. what bothered you was that I would hurt my back? Do you honestly consider me to be so weak? That's insulting." He reasoned trying to keep a straight face.

Gwen shrugged and replied" whatever, I donno why I even bother." She got up and turned her back to Kevin. Kevin put on his shirt and suddenly hugged her tightly from behind. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and Gwen closed her eyes from the pleasant sensation.

"Coz you love me?" Kevin offered an answer.

Gwen couldn't help smiling at Kevin's action and turned around to kiss him full in the lips. After a while they pulled apart and Gwen said" yea, and that's why I haven't killed you till date." She smirked.

Kevin chuckled and lifted her up in his arms." Let's go drag racing."

Gwen's eyes went wide in shock as she yelled "Kevin, nooo."


End file.
